wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział II
Na zamku królewskim paziowie przyboczni Augusta II mieli wyznaczone pokoje, w których oczekując rozkazów na służbie czuwali. Konie dla nich, na przypadek, gdyby który miał być wysłany, zawsze stały w pogotowiu. Mieniali się u drzwi i w przedpokojach, towarzyszyli najjaśniejszemu panu, a często gdy się inni, starsi pod ręką nie znaleźli, z rozmaitymi pismami i rozkazami wyprawiani bywali. Gorliwie bardzo utrapioną tę służbę pełnił młody Brühl, sprawiał ją z kolei za siebie, a nawet chętnie za drugich, tak że król, często go mając na oczach, przyzwyczajał się do twarzy i usługi. — A ty tu znowu, Brühl? — zapytywał z uśmiechem. — Na rozkazy Waszej Królewskiej Mości. — Nie przykrzy ci się? — Najszczęśliwszym jestem, będąc dopuszczonym do oglądania oblicza pańskiego. I kłaniał się młody chłopak, a król jegomość po ramieniu go klepał. Nigdy odpowiedzi nie był dłużnym, nigdy nic dlań trudnym ani niepodobnym nie było; w skok biegł i sprawiał, co kazano, niezwłocznie. Dnia tego przychodziły kresy i odprawiać miano odpowiedzi; oczekiwano na nie od rana. Często się naówczas poczty opóźniały, bo lub koń padł albo rzeka wylała, lub pocztylion zachorzał, nie było więc czasu oznaczonego ściśle. Od rana radca wojenny Pauli, który królowi depesze redagował, czekał na kresy i rozkazy. Zrazu bardzo cierpliwie. Radca, którego nieszczęśliwy wypadek w Huberstburgu widzieliśmy, przespał się potem, obmył i wstał nie czując nic więcej nad doskwierające pragnienie. Wiedział on, że matka natura podstępem go zażywała, aby do napicia się wody nakłonić, ale wodzie poprzysiągł był od dawna wstręt i pogardę i mawiać zwykł, że Pan Bóg stworzył j ą dla gęsi, nie dla ludzi. Nie dał się więc złudzić pragnieniem i zalał robaka winem. Zaraz mu się lepiej i raźniej zrobiło, a wkrótce potem przeszła choroba owa i zostało po niej tylko mętne wspomnienie. Zapamiętał wszakże radca, że Brühl go ratował w owej dobie nieszczęśliwej i złożył na posłaniu, a zawiązała się od tego czasu przyjaźń czuła pomiędzy starym Pauli, a młodym paziem. Brühl, który nie gardził niczyją łaską, przywiązał się do radcy. Człowiek to był niemłody już, okrutnie służbą ciężką około dzbana zmęczony, przy tym niepomiernie otyły, co mu ruchy utrudniało; nogi nie bardzo już służyć chciały, a po obiedzie, gdy tylko mógł, natychmiast, bodaj stojąc, drzemać był gotów. Twarz Paulego była rumiana, wpadająca w fioletową, rysy rozlane, podbródek zawiesisty. Ręce, nogi i on wszystek wydawał się jak nabrzękły. Wszakże gdy się wystroił do dworu, pozapinał, wyprostował i przybrał urzędową postać,można go było wziąć za poważnego bardzo człowieka. Do króla tak był nawykł, a król do niego, że z jednego słowa, bo z wejrzenia Augusta, wysnuwał cał y list, myśl odgadł, formę trafił i nigdy sprostowywać jej nie potrzebowywał król jegomość. Dlatego Paulego lubił bardzo i potrzebował go zawsze, a chciał mieć pod ręką; dlatego radcy wspaniałomyślnie przebaczał, jeśli się nawet zapił, zalał i w chwili ważnej nie mógł dźwignąć. Naówczas trzech pokojowców budzić go musiało, a radca nie otwierając oczów, przewracany po łóżku, odpowiadał: , Zaraz! Natychmiast! Oto jestem! W ten moment! "Ale nie wstał, aż mu wyszumiało, co przebrał. Gdy otrzeźwiał, mył się zimną wodą, podawano mu dla rozjaśnienia myśli kieliszek czego mocnego i szedł do króla. Podobne rzeczy trafiały się wówczas nie jemu jednemu; upijał się przyjaciel królewski Flemming, ba, i innych wielu. Śmiano się z tego, choć słabą mieć głowę za srom wielki uchodziło. Tego dnia, gdy właśnie na kresy, jakeśmy mówili, czekano, radca Pauli siedział w marszałkowskiej sali i ziewał. Dobrał sobie wygodne krzesło szerokie, nogi wyciągnął, ręce na żołądku spiął, głowę nieco spuścił, wygodnie ją na fundamentach rozłożystych podbródków umieściwszy, i dumał. O śnie mowy być nie mogło, bo któż może zasnąć na czczo i nie przygotowany wiatykiem stosownym na podróż z Morfeuszem po krajach marzeń? Obrazy pozawieszane w salce dawno mu były znane, nie mógł się więc im przypatrywać. Ziewał niekiedy, a ziewał tak okropnie, że mu w szczękach trzaskało. Był to widok serca rozdzierający. Radca taki poważny, zasłużony, zmuszony ziewać na czczo. Zegar ukazywał zrazu dziesiątą, potem jedenastą, a radca siedział, poziewał i strząsał się, bo po nim dreszcze czczości przebiegały. Był w tej chwili najnieszczęśliwszym z ludzi. W tej samej sali kręcili się paziowie, podkomorzowie, szambelanowie, osoby na posłuchanie oczekujące lub powracające od króla. Nikt nie śmiał spoczynku przerywać panu radcy. O jedenastej wszedł młody Brühl, który na swą godzinę służby czekał. Pięknym był jak cherubin w swoim stroju paziowskim, z wielką elegancją włożonym. Twarz mu się jak zwykle śmiała dobrodusznością i grzecznością nadskakującą; nikt n ad n i ego n i ą mi ał kształtniejszej stopy, piękniejszej nogi, świeższych koronek przy mankietach, lepiej leżącego fraka i wytworniej ufryzowanej peruczki. Oczy mu się śmiały, biegając po twarzach i po ścianach. Czarodziej prawdziwy, ujmował uśmiechem, słowem i ruchem, całą postawą. Zoczywszy go, radca, nie wstając, wyciągnął doń rękę. Brühl podbiegł chyżo. — Jakżem szczęśliwy! — zawołał. I skłonił się z pokorą. — Chyba ty mnie uratujesz, Brühl! Wystaw sobie, jestem na czczo! Kiedy przyjdą kresy? Paź spojrzał na zegar i ramionami ruszył. — Chi lo sa — odparł tym językiem, który obok francuskiego był niemal dworu mową, bo się już wówczas powoli włoska kolonia zwiększała w Dreźnie. — Jedenasta! A ja na czczo! Natura dopomina się praw swoich! Przyjdzie z głodu umierać! To mówiąc, radca ziewnął, wstrząsnął się cały: — Brr! — i strzepnął. Brühl stał niby zamyślony, pochylił się wygięty cały do ucha Paulemu: — Radco, est modus in rebus! Dlaczego zasiedliście jakby na publicznej drodze? Obok jest pokój, z którego drzwi wychodzą na korytarz wiodący do kuchen i kredensów, tam by wyśmienicie, nim co będzie, można coś kazać podać z kuchni i coś z piwnicy. Oczy się rozśmiały poczciwemu radcy, ruszył się zaraz, ale niełatwo mu było powstać. Obu rękami musiał się zeprzeć na poręczach, łokcie podnieść do góry i stękając całą swą ciężką figurę dźwignął nareszcie. — Zbawco mój! — zawołał. — Ratujże mnie nieszczęśliwego! Brühl skinął i wsunęli się we drzwi poboczne do gabinetu o jednym oknie. Tu — o cudo! — jakby się spodziewano Paulego, czarodziejska jakaś siła stół już wcześnie przygotowała. Stało przed nim krzesło szerokie, wygodne, jakby do tuszy Paulego robione; na białym jak śnieg obrusie zastawione porcelanowe, białe z sinym nakrycie, maleńka ważka, maleńki półmisek z pokrywą i spory gąsiorek złocącego się wina. Radca, zobaczywszy to, ręką zrobił ruch w powietrzu i jakby się obawiając, aby go kto nie uprzedził, nie pytając, co rychlej zajął miejsce, serwetę pod brodę założył, ręką sięgnął do ważki i dopiero przypomniawszy sobie Brühla, odwrócił się. — A wy? Paź głową potrząsł: — To dla was, kochany panie radco! — Niech ci płacą bogowie! — zawołał w uniesieniu Pauli. — Niech ci Wenus da najpiękniejszą z dziewcząt drezdeńskich; niech ci Higieja da żołądek trawiący kamienie; niech ci Bachus da wiekuiste pragnienie i środki zaspokajania go węgrzynem; niech ci. . . Ale jedzenie nie dało mu dokończyć, pogrążył się w nim cały. Brühl stał, jedną ręką o stolik oparty, w postawie wdzięcznej, przypatrując się radcy z uśmiechem. Pauli nalał sobie pierwszą wina szklankę. Spodziewał się on lekkiego, powszedniego węgrzynka, jakim dwór raczono; lecz gdy do ust wziął i pociągnął, twarz mu się rozjaśniła, rozpromieniła, oczy zabłysły, a wypiwszy i opadłszy na poręcze w błogim uspokojeniu pogładził się po piersiach tylko. Anielski uśmiech usta mu przeleciał. — Boski napój! Cudotwórco mój, skądżeś go wziął? Ja go znam, to wino królewskie, to tokaj; powąchaj, posmakuj: ambrozja, nektar ! — Niechże radca zaszczyci go swą łaską i gąsiorkowi nie daje wysychać lub pójść na usta profanów, którzy go, nie smakując, przez gardła przeleją. — A byłoby to istną profanacją! — zawołał radca nalewając drugi kielich, równający się dobrej szklanicy. — Za zdrowie wasze, za powodzenie wasze! Brühl. . . będę ci wdzięczen do śmierci: ocaliłeś mi życie. Jeszcze pół godziny, a trupa by stąd wynieśli na Friedrichstadt . Czułem, jak życie uchodziło ze mnie. — Bardzo się cieszę — rzekł Brühl — że mogłem tak małym kosztem pamięci trochę przysłużyć się panu radcy, ale proszęż pić! Pauli wychylił drugi kielich, językiem o podniebienie plasnął, ręką począł w powietrzu jakby lot ptaka naśladować i rzekł: — O, co za wino, co za wino! To jest tego rodzaju napój, że każdy następny kieliszek coraz lepiej smakuje. Jest ono jak dobry przyjaciel, którego im bliżej poznajemy, im w ściślejszy z nim wchodzimy związek, tym się więcej przywiązujemy do niego. Ale Brühl, kochany Brühl. jeśli nadejdą depesze, jeśli Najjaśniejszy Pan zawoła, jeśli będzie trzeba koncypować list do Berlina lub do Warszawy albo do Wiednia. . . Odwrócił głowę z pytaniem, ale trzeci kieliszek nalewał. — Panie radco, taki jeden gąsiorek dla pana? Cóż to jest? To tylko ekshilaracja niewinna, to stimulans , to. . . nic. — Masz słuszność, Brühl; nie takie się już rzeczy o nasze głowy obijały — zaśmiał się radca. — Najgorsza rzecz mieszać trunki. Któż może wiedzieć, w jakich one są z sobą stosunkach? Trafi się nieprzejednany wróg, na przykład austriackie wino z francuskim: zaczynają iść na udry w żołądku i głowie, a człowiek pokutuje. Ale gdy się pije jedno uczciwe, rozumne, dojrzałe wino, nie ma niebezpieczeństwa: gospodaruje sobie w człowieku spokojnie i nic złego nie uczyni. To mówiąc radca jadł mięso przypieczone i oblane sosem zawiesistym, a coraz tokajem popijał i uśmiechał się. Brühl stał, patrzył, a gdy kielich się wypróżniał , wziął na się podczaszostwo i dolewał pilno. Na ostatek z talerzy było jak zmieciono, chleb znikł, zostało tylko pół gąsiorka wina. Pauli wzdychał, patrząc, i mruczał: — A depesze? — Lecz czyż pan się może lękać? — Masz słuszność; gdybym się lękał, byłbym tchórzem, a nie ma nic nikczemniejszego w świecie nad to stworzenie. Nalewaj: za twe zdrowie! Dojdziesz wysoko! W głowie mi się jaśniej robi! Zdaje się, że słońce wyszło zza chmur, bo teraz mi dopiero weselszym się wszystko wydaje. Czuję się w werwie do stylizowania i utnę coś porządnego. E, gdyby mi dziś co solonego król pisać dał! E, e, to bym dopiero przyprawił! Brühl ciągle nalewał. Radca patrzał na gąsiorek, który u dołu był szerszy i jeszcze na czas jakiś starczyć obiecywał. — Nie mam się czego lękać — przemówił Pauli jakby dla uspokojenia samego siebie. — Nie wiem, czy wy to pamiętacie: Raz, pomnę, dzień był upalny. Najjaśniejszy Pan posłał mnie do tej nieszczęśliwej bogini, która się zwała Cosel; tam mnie utraktowano zdradzieckim sektem szumiącym. Smaczny był, jak oto ten tokaj, ale pełen zdrady. Wyszedłszy w ulicę, poczułem wirowanie dokoła. O, źle, a trzeba było iść pisać depesze! Dwóch dworzan podało mi ręce, zdało mi się, że lecę, że mam skrzydła; posadzili mnie u stołu, musieli mi pióro umoczone dać w rękę, papier położyć przede mną: król powiedział słów kilka i depesza urodziła się, jak mi mówiono, cudowna! Ale nazajutrz i po dziś dzień, zabij, nie wiem, com pisał. Dosyć, że było dobrze i król, śmiejąc się, na pamiątkę tego aktu dał mi pierścień z szafirem. Z gąsiorka lało się, a lało do kielicha, z kielicha przelewało do gardła. Radca gładził się po piersiach i uśmiechał. — Psia służba — odezwał się cicho — ale wino, jakiego by człowiek nie powąchał gdzie indziej. Gąsiorek przy opowiadaniach i westchnieniach doszedł do końca. Ostatni kieliszek był nieco mętny, Brühl chciał go usunąć. — Tyranie! — krzyknął radca. — Co czynisz! Natura wydzieliła te części nie dlatego, aby je wylano, lecz by ukryć na dnie prawdę winną: eliksir, sama treść i części pożywne. Gdy Pauli sięgnął po kielich, Brühl spod stołu dobył drugiego gąsiorka. Na widok jego radca chciał wstać, lecz radość go przykuła do krzesła. — Co to jest? — krzyknął. — Co ja widzę? — Nic, nic — rzekł paź po cichu. — Jest to drugi tom dzieła, zawierający konkluzję jego i kwintesencję. Nieszczęściem — mówił paź wesoło — starając się o dzieło kompletne dla pana radcy, który lubisz literaturę. . . Pauli obie ręce skrzyżował na piersiach i głowę skłonił. — Któż by takiej literatury nie lubił! — westchnął. — Starając się o dzieło kompletne — kończył chłopak — nie mogłem dostać obu tomów jednego wydania. Ten tom drugi — rzekł, podnosząc z wolna flaszkę omszoną — jest starszej, pierwotnej edycji: editio princeps. — Ach! — podsuwając kielich, zawołał Pauli. — Tego gotyku szacownego nalej mi jedną stronicę: nadużywać szanownej starożytności nie trzeba. — Ale co po nim, gdy zwietrzeje i duch wieków z niego uleci! — Prawda! Stokroć prawda! Ale depesze, depesze! — zawołał Pauli ruszając ramionami. — Depesze dziś nie przyjdą, drogi popsute. — A! Gdyby się tam mosty połamały! — westchnął Pauli. Nalano kieliszek, Pauli pił. — To wino tylko sam król pije, gdy się czuje niezdrów — szepnął Brühl. — Panaceum universale! Żadne usta kobiety słodsze być nie mogą. — O, o! — przerwał młodzieniec. — Dla waści — mówił radca — to co innego, dla mnie one straciły już słodycz wszelką; ale wino! Wino to nektar, który do zgonu nie może postradać uroku swego. Gdyby nie te depesze! — A cóż? Depesze! Czyż jeszcze. . . — Prawda! Kat je bierz! Radca dopijał, ale tak jakoś szybko po sobie następujące libacj e widocznie go rozmarzać poczynały. Ociężał, w fotelu siadł, uśmiechał się, oczy mrużył. — Teraz maleńka drzemka i. . . — Ale butelkę dokończyć potrzeba! — nalegał paź. — Zapewne, to obowiązek uczciwego człowieka, nie porywać się lub dokonać dzieła; prawda? — rzekł radca. — Co rzeczą sumienia jest, winno sumiennie być dopełnione. Dolawszy kieliszek ostatni, Brühl wysunął zza okna fajkę i worek z tytoniem. — Radco, a fajka? — Aniele mój! — zawołał Pauli, otwierając oczy. — I o tym pamiętałeś! Ale nuż mnie to ziele upoi gorzej jeszcze? Co mówisz? — Otrzeźwi! — przerwał paź, podając fajkę. — Jak się tu oprzeć pokusie! Daj! Daj! Co się ma stać, niech się stanie. Może pocztylion kark skręci i depesze nie nadejdą. Nie życzę mu złego, lecz gdyby go nadwichnął. . . Poczęli się śmiać. Radca chciwie dym ciągnął. — Diable mocne tabacco. — Królewskie — rzekł paź. — Ale bo i król mocniejszy ode mnie, hę? Widocznie tytoniem upojony, już mruczał tylko stary; pociągnął jeszcze parę razy: fajka mu z rąk wysunęła się na ziemię, głowę na piersi spuścił i począł, w lewo ją pochyliwszy, chrapać okrutnie. Przez półotwarte usta dobywał się dźwięk dziwny i niemiły. Brühl popatrzał, uśmiechnął się, cicho na palcach podszedł ku drzwiom i wysunął w korytarz; tu chwilę postawszy, pobiegł do przedpokoju króla. Młody, strojny, wielkiego tonu chłopak, w paziowskim także ubraniu, z pańską minką, zatrzymał go wchodzącego. Był to Antoni hrabia Moszyński. Twarzyczka jego biała, włosy czarne, rysy nie piękne, ale wyraziste, oczy błyszczące ogniem wielkim, a nade wszystko postawa arystokratyczna i wymuszone nieco maniery odznaczały go między innymi paziami do osoby króla przywiązanymi. Razem z Sułkowskim był długo przy królewiczu, czasowo teraz dostał się do Augusta II, który, jak mówiono, lubił jego zręczność, żywość i bystre pojęcie. Prorokowano mu naówczas świetną przyszłość. — Brühl — zapytał — gdzieś ty był? Paź się nieco zawahał z odpowiedzią. — W marszałkowskiej sali. — Na ciebie służba przypada. — Wiem, alem się nie opóźnił. Spojrzał na zegar stojący w kącie. — Już myślałem — dodał, śmiejąc się i z nogi na nogę przechylając, Moszyński — że mi ciebie zastępować przyjdzie. Przez twarz Brühla przeleciał jakby cień, ale natychmiast się wyjaśniła. — Panie hrabio — rzekł łagodnie — wam, faworytom pana, wolno chybić godzinę i dać się zastąpić; mnie, wysługującemu się i biednemu, byłoby to niedarowanym. Skłonił się bardzo nisko. — Zastępowałem nieraz drugich, ale mnie nikt. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że cię nikt zastąpić nie jest w stanie — podchwycił Moszyński. — O, panie hrabio, godziż się tak ze mnie biednego prostaczka żartować? Ja się tego uczę, w czym panowie jesteście mistrzami! Skłonił się znowu. Moszyński podał mu rękę. — Z wami — rzekł — wojować na słówka niebezpiecznie, wolałbym na szpady. Brühl skromną przybrał postawę. — W niczym sobie żadnej nie przyznaję wyższości — dodał cicho. — No, szczęśliwej służby! — zawołał Moszyński. — Ot, wasza godzina: do widzenia. To mówiąc, wyszedł z przedpokoju. Brühl odetchnął. Z wolna skierował się ku oknu. Stanął w nim i zdawał się obojętnie spoglądać w podwórca, wyłożone kamiennymi posadzkami i wyglądające jak sale olbrzymie. Tuż pod nim kręcił się mnogi, zajęty i czynny dwór pański. Wojskowi w pysznych zbrojach i mundurach, szambelanowie w sukniach szytych od złota, kamerdynerowie i służba, niezliczona czeladź pańska zwijała się z pośpiechem; kilka lektyk stało u wschodów, a żółto postrojeni tragarze czekali na swych panów; dalej powozy galowe i konie wierzchowe, niemieckie i polskie zaprzęgi, hajduki w pąsach, kozacy — wszystko to, cicho dosyć sprawując się, mieszało w jedną pstrą i malowniczą całość. Szambelan wyszedł od króla. — Nie ma kresów? — spytał Brühla. — Dotąd nie przyszły. — Jak skoro je przyniosą, przychodź waćpan z nimi. Radca Pauli? — Jest w sali marszałkowskiej. — Dobrze, niech czeka. Brühl się z lekka skłonił. Pusto zaczynało się robić w pokoju i godzina, bliska obiadu, rozpędzała ludzi. Brühl, wyglądając oknem z jakąś niecierpliwością, dojrzał nareszcie wpadającego w podwórce na zziajanym koniu pocztyliona z trąbką na plecach, w butach ogromnych i torbą skórzaną na piersi. W tejże chwili ruszył biegiem po schodach i nim służba zdążyła odebrać opieczętowane pliki, już on je pochwycił. Srebrny blat stał przygotowany w antykamerze , Brühl złożył na nim papiery i wszedł do króla. August przechadzał się po pokoju z Hoymem. Zobaczywszy pazia, blat i papiery wyciągnął rękę, żywo rozerwał pieczęcie. On i Hoym zbliżyli się do stołu i przeglądali przywiezione listy. Brühl stał czekając. — A! — zawołał August. — Żywo niech Pauli przychodzi! Brühl nie ruszał się. — Idź po radcę Pauli! — powtórzył król niecierpliwie. Paź skłonił się i wybiegł, zajrzał do gabinetu. Pauli spał jak kamień. Powrócił co żywo do króla. — Pauli! — zawołał August, widząc go wchodzącego. — Najjaśniejszy Panie! — wyjąknął Brühl. — Radca Pauli. . . . radca Pauli. . . — Jest tu? — Jest, Najjaśniejszy Panie. — Czemuż nie przychodzi? — Radca Pauli — spuszczając oczy, dodał paź — jest nieco niedysponowany. — Gdyby był konającym, to mi go tu przyprowadź! — krzyknął król. — Niech obowiązek spełnia, potem skona, kiedy chce! Brühl wybiegł, znowu wpadł do gabinetu, popatrzał na śpiącego, uśmiechnął się i wrócił do króla. Augusta oczy pałały rosnącym gniewem, zaczynał blednąc, co było najgorszym znakiem; gdy się stawał biały, wówczas ludzie na widok jego drżeli. Brühl niemy, wyprostowany u drzwi się zatrzymał. — Pauli! — zawołał król, tupiąc nogą. — Radca Pauli jest w tym stanie. . . — Pijany? — podchwycił August. — A, stary wieprz obrzydły! Gdyby się choć na tych kilka godzin umiał powstrzymać od picia! Zlejcie go wodą! Zaprowadzić go pod fontannę, dać mu octu; niech doktor da mu lekarstwo, niech mi go na godzinę ocuci, a potem niech bydlę zdycha! Mówiąc, król nogą tupał. Brühl wybiegł posłuszny raz jeszcze. Spróbował budzić radcę, ale ten stał się nieruchomą kłodą: żaden lekarz oprócz czasu nie mógł go do przytomności przyprowadzić. Wolnym krokiem wracał, myśląc, do pokoju pańskiego, zdawał się walczyć ze sobą, wahać, obawiać i ważyć coś w duszy. Stanąwszy u drzwi, nie potrącił klamki, aż westchnąwszy jakby pobożnie ku niebiosom. Król w pośrodku gabinetu z papierami w ręku czekał, usta miał zaciśnięte i brwi namarszczone. — Pauli? — Niepodobieństwo go ocucić. — Bodaj go paraliż naruszył! Depesze! Kto mi depesze. . . słyszysz! — Najjaśniejszy Panie — schylając się wpół z rękami złożonymi na piersiach, odezwał się Brühl. — Najjaśniejszy Panie, wielkie jest zuchwalstwo moje, niemal zbrodnicze. Raczy mi je łaskawość królewska przebaczyć: wiem, że porywam się bezrozumni e, ale miłość moja i cześć dla Waszej Królewskiej Mości. . . Jedno słowo, Najjaśniejszy Panie, wskazówka. . . ja spróbuję ułożyć depeszę. — Ty, młokosie? Brühl się zaczerwienił: — Najjaśniejszy Panie, ukarzesz mnie. August popatrzał nań długo. — Chodź — rzekł, idąc ku oknu — oto list: przeczytaj go, daj odpowiedź odmowną; lecz niech za odmową czuć będzie, że nie jest stanowczą. Daj nadzieję odgadnąć, a nie odsłoń jej wyraźnie. Rozumiesz? Brühl skłonił się i chciał z listem wybiec. Srebrny stół stał przed kanapką. — Gdzie? dokąd? ! — zawołał król. — Tu wskazał ręką — tu siadaj i pisz zaraz! Paź jeszcze raz uchylił głowę i przysiadł na brzeżku jedwabną materią w kwiaty wybitej kanapki, ruchem ręki odrzucił mankietki, pochylił się nad papierem i pióro poczęło biec po nim z szybkością, która króla zastanowiła. August II jak na ciekawe widowisko spoglądał z uwagą na ładnego chłopca, który przybrał poważną minę kanclerską i tak redagował depeszę, jakby bilet do kochanki. Myliłby się, kto by sądził, że spełniając tak ważne i mogące na całą przyszłość jego wpłynąć zadanie, paź zapomniał o swej postawie. Siadł niby od niechcenia, jakby nie myśląc, a jednak ułożył zgrabne nóżki, nadał rękom wdzięczne zgięcie, głowę pochylił umiejętnie. Zimna rozwaga towarzyszyła mu w tej sprawie, na pozór z gorączkowym dokonywanej pośpiechem. Król go nie spuszczał z oka, zdał się to czuć. Nie zastanawiając się długo, pisał jakby pod dyktowaniem gotowej myśli, nie przekreślił ni razu, nie stanął na chwilę. Pióro zatrzymało się, gdy depeszy dokończył. Naówczas przebiegi ją jeszcze oczyma szybko i powstał wyprostowany. Z widoczną ciekawością, gotów być pobłażliwym, król się nieco przysunął. — Czytaj! — rzekł. Brühl odkaszlnął, głos mu się trząsł nieco i był cichy. Któż odgadnie, czy ten dowód trwogi nie był także rachubą? Król, ośmielając go, dodał łagodnie: — Z wolna, wyraźnie, głośno. Począł więc czytać depeszę młody paź, a głos, zrazu drżący, stał się wkrótce metalicznie brzmiącym i donośnym. Na twarzy Augusta odmalowało się stopniowo zdumienie, radość, wesołość, podziw razem i jakby niedowierzanie. Gdy Brühl dokończył, nie śmiał podnieść oczu. — Jeszcze raz, od początku — odezwał się król. Tym razem Brühl głośniej jeszcze, śmielej czytał i dobitniej. Królewska twarz rozjaśniła się: uderzył w dłonie. — Przewybornie! — zawołał. — Pauli by nie potrafił lepiej ani tak nawet. Pisz na czysto! Brühl z niskim ukłonem przedstawił swój arkusz, który był tak napisany, iż od razu mógł być użytym. August go po ramieniu uderzył. — Jesteś od dziś dnia moim sekretarzem do depeszy. Pauli żeby mi się nie śmiał pokazywać na oczy! Niech go kaci porwą, niech się zapije i zdechnie! Zadzwonił król: wszedł służbowy szambelan. — Hrabio — rzekł, zwracając się do niego — niech Paulego zawiozą do domu! Oznajmić mu proszę, gdy się wytrzeźwi, moje najwyższe nieukontentowanie. Nigdy mi się nie pokazywać na oczy! Sekretarzem do depeszy od dziś dnia Brühl. Uwolnić go od służby paziowskiej, niech tylko mundur zatrzyma. Zobaczymy. Szambelan z dala uśmiechnął się stojącemu skromnie na uboczu chłopcu. — Wybawił mnie z ciężkiego kłopotu — mówił August. — Znam Paulego, będzie do jutra leżał jak kłoda, a depeszę trzeba wyprawić zaraz. Poszedł król ją podpisać. — Kopię spisać — dodał. — Z pamięci ją do słowa napiszę — rzekł Brühl cicho. — Otóż to mi sekretarz! — zawołał August. — Proszę mu trzysta talarów kazać wyliczyć. Zbliżającemu się dla podziękowania król podał rękę do pocałowania. Był to znak łaski niemały. W chwilę potem nagotowany już kurier, zabrawszy opieczętowany list, biegł, trąbiąc, przez most galopem. Brühl pokornie wysunął się do przedpokoju. Tu już przez szambelana Friesena rozpowiedziana historia depeszy i niespodzianej łaski, jaka spotkała chłopaka, po którym nikt by się był nie spodziewał tak nadzwyczajnej zdolności, powszechną budziła zazdrość i ciekawość. Gdy Brühl się ukazał, wszystkich oczy biegły za nim. Nie było znać na tak zaszczyconym łaską królewską najmniejszej dumy, okrył nawet radość swą pokorą taką, jakby się wstydził, tego, co dokonał. Moszyński podbiegł ku niemu. — Co słyszę? ! — zawołał. — Brühl amanuensem Najjaśniejszego Pana? ! Kiedyż? ! Co? ! Jak? ! — A! Dajcie mi ochłonąć ze zdziwienia i przestrachu — cicho odezwał się Brühl. — Jak się to stało, nie wiem. Opatrzność czuwała nade mną, un pauvre cadet de familie . Miłość dla króla sprawiła cud. . . ja nie wiem. Olśniony jestem, nieprzytomny. Popatrzył nań Moszyński. — Jeśli tak pójdziesz dalej, wkrótce nas wszystkich wyprzedzisz. Zawczasu łasce się twej trzeba polecić. — Hrabio, bądźże litościwym i nie szydź sobie z biedaka! To mówiąc, Brühl, jakby znużony i opadający na siłach, otarł pot z czoła i siadł, głowę zanurzywszy w dłoniach, na najbliższym krześle. — Ktoś by rzekł, patrząc nań — odezwał się Moszyński — że go największe nieszczęście spotkało. Brühl, zatopiony w myślach, nie słyszał już tego. Po pokoju szeptali wszyscy, patrząc nań, i nowo wchodzącym opowiadali historię szczęśliwego młodzieńca. Wieczorem obiegła po mieście, a gdy Brühl ukazał się skromnie między paziami na operze, Sułkowski, który towarzyszył królewiczowi, przyszedł go pozdrowić i powinszować. Brühl zdawał się do najwyższego stopnia rozczulonym, nie umiał znaleźć wyrazów na podziękowanie. — Widzisz, Brühl — szepnął Sułkowski, Doglądając nań z góry — Ja ci wróżyłem zawsze, że się na tobie poznają; nie omyliłem się: orle oko naszego pana umiało cię wyróżnić. Zaczęto bić brawa tenorowi, który śpiewał Solimana; Sułkowski klasnął, ale zwracając się do przyjaciela, rzekł: — Ja tobie biję brawo! Z pokorą wielką paź się ukłonił zarumieniony. Po teatrze pozwolono mu zniknąć; miano mu to nawet za zasługę, że się nie szedł popisywać i chwalić szczęściem swoim. Towarzysze, którzy go w zamku w mieszkaniu jego szukali, i tam go nie wąskich, bladych kryło się coś nieodgadnionego, ale twarz w ogóle żartobliwą raczej wyglądała niż zagadkową. Było w niej coś razem dobrodusznego i ironicznego. Duży nos orli spadał mu kryjąc niemal wierzchnią wargę. Na krótko obciętych włosach miał czarną jedwabną czapeczkę; na sobie suknię ciemną i długą, która duchownego zdawała się oznaczać, na nogach czarne pończochy i trzewiki z wielkimi klamrami. Zobaczywszy Brühla, otworzył ręce. — A! To ty, moje dziecko! Jakże się cieszę! Niech cię Bóg błogosławi! Z wielką pokorą przysunął się młodzieniec do niego i schyliwszy się, w rękę go pocałował. Gospodarz siadł prędko, usuwając książki i suknie nagromadzone na kanapce, a bliskie krzesło wskazał Brühlowi, który trzymając w ręku kapelusz raczej się przysiadł, niż usiadł. — Ecco, ecco! — szepnął siedzący na kanapie. — Myślisz, że mi nowinę przynosisz? Wiem ja już! Wszystko wiem i cieszę się. Widzisz, Opatrzność nagradza, Bóg swoim wiernym pomaga. Westchnął. — Jemu też ja składam tylko dzięki! — odezwał się Brühl cicho. — I pozostań wiernym wierze, ku której serce się twe łaską oświecone skłoniło, a zobaczysz. . . Podniósł rękę w górę. — Pójdziesz wysoko, wysoko! Niewidzialne ręce dźwigać cię będą; ja ci to mówię, ja. Jam ubożuchny i maleńki, alem wielkiego Pana sługa. Oczyma błyszczącymi zmierzył siedzącego skromnie pazia i uśmiechnął się, i jakby już pobożnego dopełniwszy obowiązku, dodał wesoło: — Byłeś na operze? Jak śpiewała Celesta? Patrzał na nią król? Był królewicz? Posypały się gradem pytania. Padre Guarini — tak się zwał ten, którego Brühl odwiedzał, spowiednik królewicza, powiernik królowej, duchowny ojciec młodego dworu — zdawał się co najmniej tyle zajmować operą, ile nawracaniem grzesznika, którego miał przed sobą. Pytał o tenora, o kapelę, o gości, a wreszcie, czy za kulisy paź nie chodził. — Ja? ! — z pewnym zdziwieniem zawołał Brühl. — Nic złego! Nic złego nie myślę: dla muzyki, dla sztuki, dlatego żeby zobaczyć, jak te anioły wydają się, gdy prostymi ludźmi być muszą. Celesta śpiewa jak anioł, ale brzydka jak szatan. Nazwali ją chyba dla głosu! Nie ma obawy, aby się w niej król zakochał. I śmiać się począł padre Guarini. — A któż nad królem króluje? — zapytał. I nie czekając odpowiedzi, sam rzekł: — Pono, jak w Polsce, elekcja dopiero ma nastąpić. Śmiał się znowu stary. — Powiedzże mi choć co nowego oprócz tego, żeś sekretarzem został. — Chyba, że żadne szczęście serca mojego i uczuć nie zmieni. — Tak, tak, to ci radzę: bądź dobrym, choć potajemnym, katolikiem. Po naszym teraźniejszym królu nie możemy ani wymagać, ani się spodziewać wielkiej gorliwości. Dobrze, iż takim choć jest, jakim się stał, ale młody będzie inny; święta nasza pani Józefa nie da mu znijść z drogi prawej. Pobożny jest, małżonek wierny, katolik gorliwy. Za jego panowania i nasze się począć powinno. Nie rozpaczamy, zjedliby nas protestanci, gdyby mogli, ale twardzi jesteśmy i paszcza ich za mała. . . chi va piano, va sano. . . chi va sano, va lontano! . Powtórzywszy kilka razy: lontano! lontano! westchnął. — Na pamiątkę tego dnia — dodał — chcę ci dać z błogosławieństwem coś, co ci szczęście przyniesie. Czekaj! Padre Guarini wysunął szufladę i rękę w nią zanurzywszy, dobył mały różaniec czarny z medalem i krzyżykiem. — Ojciec święty sam własną ręką go pobłogosławił, odpust do niego przywiązany wielki, ale go co dzień odprawiać potrzeba. Brühl, niewyraźnie coś powiedziawszy na podziękowanie, w rękę pocałował i wstał. Guarini pochylił mu się do ucha i coś szeptać zaczął, na co paź tylko, potwierdzająco schyliwszy głowę, kilka razy znowu rękę chudą ucałował i wysunął się po cichu. We drzwiach czekał nań stary ze świecą. Temu wsunąwszy talara, osłoniony znowu płaszczem, spuścił się ze schodów. Doszedłszy do drzwi, wyjrzał ostrożnie w ulicę, a nie widząc w niej nikogo, wybiegł prędko. O kilka kroków dopiero zatrzymał się, zdając namyślać. Podbiegł i stanął, i zawrócił się, i znowu szedł, i wrócił raz jeszcze, jakby nie wiedząc, co pocznie. Różaniec, który miał obwinięty około ręki, schował spiesznie do bocznej kieszeni, a sam podniósłszy głowę, szukał znanego domu około kościoła Św. Zofii. Obejrzał się raz za siebie. Drzwi kamienicy, do której dążył, stały otworem. Na poręczy wschodów maleńka lampka, przytwierdzona na słupku, zaledwie mrok pod sklepieniami nieco rozjaśniała. W obszernej sieni o gotyckich łukach cicho było i pusto. Na niskie pierwsze piętro wszedłszy, Brühl zadzwonił. Służąca wyszła mu otworzyć. — Jest ksiądz pastor w domu? — zapytał. — Jest i ma gości, z którymi się rozmową zabawia. — Goście? — wahając się, podchwycił Brühl, jakby go to od wnijścia zniechęciło. — Któż taki? — Młodzież z Lipska, łakoma słowa bożego i światła. Brühl jeszcze stał w progu, gdy poważna postać średnich lat człowieka ukazała się ze drzwi pobliskich. — Nie chcę być natrętnym — rzekł paź kłaniając się. — Nigdy nim pan nie byłeś i nie jesteś — odparł suchym głosem, zimnym i wyraźnym gospodarz. — Na to ja teraz narażony nie jestem, by mi się do drzwi ludzie cisnęli. Chodź pan, proszę. Wchodzi się w protestanckim kraju do duchownego po kryjomu, jako pierwsi chrześcijanie do katakumb. Chwała tym, co mają odwagę próg nasz przestąpić. To mówiąc, wprowadził Brühla do obszernej izby, skromnie przybranej, aie z kwiatami na oknach. Szpinecik otwarty stał przy ścianie. Nie było tu nikogo oprócz dwóch młodzieży, z których słuszniejszy wzrostem zdał się Brühlowi znajomym. Przypomnieć sobie tylko nie mógł, gdzie i kiedy go widział. Pięknej postawy młodzian patrzył też z uwagą na gościa, a po chwili przystąpił doń. — Jeśli się nie mylę — rzekł — drugi to raz spotykamy się w życiu. Winienem panu, żem na drogę wyprowadzony nie popadł w ręce królewskich pachołków jak włóczęga. — Hrabia Zinzendorf. . . — Brat w Chrystusie — odparł młodzieniec. — A chociażbyście byli katolikiem, arianinem , wiklefistą czy kimkolwiek bądź, byleście w Zbawiciela wierzyli i ufali Mu, pozdrowię was zawsze tym wyrazem: brat w Chrystusie. Gospodarz, który miał twarz surową i brwi ściągnięte dziwnie a zrosłe, co mu wyraz nadawało ostry, jęknął: — Dajcie pokój marzeniom, hrabio, plewy od ziarna odlecieć powinny, choć na jednej wyrosły łodydze. . . Brühl milczał. — Cóż na dworze słychać? — spytał gospodarz. — Myślę, że nic innego jak z rana litanią, a wieczorem operę; ale zmilczę. Siądźcie, mój gościu. Posiadali wszyscy. Brühlowi widocznie przytomność obcych zamykała usta. Zinzendorf długo i z zajęciem mu się przypatrywał, niby w duszy jego czytał pragnące, lecz te okna, którymi zajrzeć mógł do wnętrza, oczy piękne Brühla, zamykały się przed nim: zdawał się unikać spojrzeń i lękać się ich przenikliwości. — Prawdaż to, że kościół katolicki budować myślą? — zapytał gospodarz. — Nie słyszałem o tym, tylko jak o projekcie dalekim — odpowiedział Brühl — A wątpię bardzo, ażeby król, pan nasz, który tyle pozaczynal gmachów, mógł nam o nowym pomyśleć. — Zgroza by była! — wyjąkał pastor. — Dlaczego, czcigodny panie? — przerwał mu Zinzendorf. — Zarzucamy im nietolerancję, a mielibyśmy się nią sami posługiwać? Niech się mnoży we wszelkich językach i na wszelki sposób chwała Zbawiciela, czy ją katolicy śpiewać będą, czy my. Brühl żywo skłonił głowę potakując, ale w chwili gdy to czynił, spotkał surowe wejrzenie pastora i ruch ten, jakby nagle powściągniony, dwuznaczny, się zmienił uśmiechem: rumieniec wystąpił mu na twarz. — Hrabio — odezwał się pastor, obracając się ku niemu — to są myśli młodzieńcze bardzo piękne w ustach waszych, ale w życiu niemożliwe. Na dwu ramionach płaszcza nosić nie można ani dwóm bogom służyć, ani dwu wiar kochać, boby się żadnej nie miało, jak. . . jak to się dziś wielu i najwyżej położonym zdarza. Westchnął pastor, zrozumieli wszyscy, do kogo pił. Brühl udał, że nie słyszy, żałował nawet może, iż wszedł w towarzystwo tak drażliwymi zajmujące się zagadnieniami. Przeciwnie, Zinzendorf zdawał się uszczęśliwiony i z poszanowaniem chwycił rękę pastora. — Czcigodny panie — zawołał — a jakżebyśmy nawracali i prawdę krzewić mogli, gdybyśmy się nie zbliżyli i nie zbratali z innowiercami? Chrystus nie stronił od faryzeuszów i niewiernych, a łagodnością i miłością ich nawracał. — Młody jesteś i marzysz — westchnął pastor. — Hrabio, a gdy ci przyjdzie walczyć i z poezji twych przejść do czynu. . . — A! Za tym gonię, tego pragnę — odezwał się młody entuzjasta, podnosząc ręce do góry. — Gdybym siebie tylko miłował, poszedłbym Zbawiciela szukać na pustyni i w rozmyślaniu; ale kocham braci, kocham wszystkich i zbłąkanych nawet, dlatego rzucam się pośród tych fal, choćby mnie pożreć miały. Pastor, Brühl i młody towarzysz słuchali każdy z innym usposobieniem mówiącego. Pierwszy stał chmurny i rozdrażniony, drugi zafrasowany, choć się uśmiechał, trzeci z uwielbieniem chwytał słowa. — Myślę, że ta gorącość wasza, miły panie — odezwał się nieco żartobliwie pastor — ostygnie na dworze. — Na dworze? — zapytał Brühl cicho. — Na dworze, hrabio, będziemy mieli szczęście posiadać go! — A! Nie, nie, nigdy w świecie! — odstępując krok. zawołał Zinzendorf. — Ja na dworze? Żadna siła w świecie nie potrafi mnie tam zapędzić. Mój dwór to ubogie na duchu i na ciele dziatki boże, moja przyszłość to zastosowanie nauki Chrystusa do życia i wlanie miłości Zbawiciela w społeczność naszą strupieszałą. Chrystus raz umarł ych wskrzeszał, dwa razy umierających nikt nie potrafi do życia przywrócić, a takimi są ci, co na chrzcie życie otrzymali i dobrowolnie je zabili w sobie. Ja pójdę do tych, w których żyje duch, aby go rozdmuchać i rozpłomienić; na dworze byłbym wyśmianym; tam spełnię, do czego powołanym się czuję. — Rodzina jednak wasza, panie hrabio — dodał pastor. — Ojciec mój w niebiesiech — dokończył prędko Zinzendorf — temum winien posłuszeństwo. Brühl po krótkiej chwili przekonał się, że tu nie miał co czynić dłużej. Zinzendorf ze swą mową dziwną napełniał go strachem; odwiódł na stronę pastora ku oknu i szybko rozmowę z nim cichą poprowadziwszy, pożegnał go uprzejmie, śpiesząc z powrotem. Młodemu apostołowi skłonił się tylko z daleka z prawdziwie dworską grzecznością i zniknął. Czy u ojca jezuity, czy u pastora był szczerszym przyjacielem i gościem, o tym wyrokować nie umiemy i to pewna, że obu odwiedzał gorliwie i o łaskę ich się starał, nadskakując więcej Guariniemu niż Knöflowi, choć publicznie ani ojciec jezuita jego, ani on Włocha nie zdał się znać wcale. W ulicy namyślił się Brühl znowu. Tuż był pałac królewicza. Przed bramą jego dwóch gwardzistów straż trzymało. Po chwili młody paź wsunął się w podwórze i na prawo pobiegł do oficyny. Otwarte jeszcze drzwi i oświecone okna dozwalały spróbować szczęścia na młodym dworze. Tu mieszkała wielka ochmistrzyni dworu królewiczowej, hrabina Kolowrath— Krakowska, osoba wielce poważna, lat średnich, ulubiona królewiczowej Józefie, a łaskawym spoglądająca okiem na młodego pazia, który jej wszystkie plotki z zamku przynosił, za co wszelkiego rodzaju łakociami był karmiony. Miał on tu dozwolone wnijście o wszelkiej dnia godzinie, a korzystał z niego rozumnie, tak aby ludzie ani go widzieli zbytnio, ani nadto się mogli stosunków domyślać. W przedpokoju w wielkiej liberii dworu stał w peruce kamerdyner wielkiej ochmistrzyni, który kłaniając się i nie mówiąc nic, drzwi mu otworzył. Brühl wszedł na palcach. Salon był prawie ciemny, kilka świec woskowych z długimi knotami paliły się same sobie na stoliku i w mdłym świetle ich wiszące na ścianach poczerniałe obrazy dziwaczną mieszaniną świateł i cieni jak widma jakie majaczały. Cicho było i w dalszych pokojach. W prawo tylko przez półotwarte podwoje struga żywszego światła przelewała się do sali i stamtąd dał się słyszeć jakby szmer życia; gdy na posadzce skrzypienie trzewików Brühla słyszeć się dało, zza drzwi pokazała się nisko główka dziecięca. Brühl zbliżał się ostrożnie. — A! To wy, panie Henryku! — ozwał się głosik dziecięcy i świeży. — A! To wy! Czekaj pan! Znikła główka, ale wkrótce potem podwoje otwarły się szeroko i weszła dziewczynka ośmioletnia. Możnaż ją było tak nazwać albo raczej ośmioletnią hrabiną czy lalką? W atłasowej sukience z koronkami, w jedwabnych a jour pończoszkach, w trzewiczkach na korkach wysokich, z główką ufryzowaną i wypudrowaną wystąpiła zachwycająca panienka, już nie dziecko, niestety, już dama, i uśmieszkiem witając Brühla, dygnęła mu tak, jak na dworze było we zwyczaju i jak ją maitre des ballets , sam p. Favier, wyuczył: tak jak dygała rozpoczynając menueta przed królem Augustem. A minkę miała tak śmiesznie poważną, tak niewysłowienie surową, jak owe figurynki porcelanowe aniołków we frakach, które w Meissen wyrabiano. Dygnęła Brühlowi, Brühl oddał jej ukłon jakby staruszce. Wielkimi czarnymi oczyma spojrzała nań dziecina, jakby szukając należnej czci i hołdu za swój cudowny ukłonik; ale w tej chwili powaga jej nie wystarczyła i parsknęła śmiechem. Komedia była skończona. — A! To wy, panie Henryku? — A jej ekscelencja? — Mamina ekscelencja na pacierzach u królewiczowej. Padre Guarini czyta litanią i rozmyślanie. . . a ja, ja się nudzę! Tylko piesek Filidorek, pani Braun została i ja, sierotka. Słuchaj, Brühl, ty mógłbyś się pójść ze mną we dwór zabawić: ja będę grała królowę. a ty wielkiego ochmistrza, a Filidorek kogo? — Panno Franciszko, bawiłbym się z wami, w co byście kazali, ale ja do króla muszę, nie bawić się, ale służyć. — Toś niegrzeczny dla dam — odpowiedziała hrabianka z minką starej jejmości, która ją niezrównanie uczyniła śmieszną. — Ja waćpana kochać nie będę i jeśli się kiedy we mnie zakochasz. . . — A! Pewnie! I to bardzo prędko! — zawołał Brühl śmiejąc się. Zobaczysz wówczas, jakie będę robiła miny i jaka będę okrutna — dodała Frania. To mówiąc, zwróciła się do niego prawie plecami, chwyciła z krzesła leżący na nim wachlarzyk. Główkę pochyliła w tył, usta podniosła do góry i spojrzała na Brühla z niewysłowioną pogardą. W oczach ośmioletniej dziewczynki odbijał się już, niestety, cały dwór, cały świat, całe zepsucie i lekkomyślność wieku! Brühl stał zachwycony, a scena ta byłaby może trwała długo, gdyby szelest atłasowej sukni nie dał się słyszeć i śmiech. — Francesca! Brühl, córkę mi bałamucisz. . . Osoba, która to wymówiła, była słusznego wzrostu, majestatycznej postawy, piękna jeszcze bardzo, a nade wszystko arystokratycznie i pańsko wyglądająca. Była to matka Frani, hrabina Kolowrath— Krakowska, wielka ochmistrzyni dworu królewiczowej. Zobaczywszy matkę, nie zmieszana Frania odnowiła ceremonialne dygnięcie według p. Favier i dopiero przybiegła do jej ręki. Brühl, na pół zgięty naprzód, odprostowawszy się, patrzał z zachwytem w czarne oczy hrabiny. Pierwsza, może nawet druga jej młodość już była odbiegła, ale obie zostawiły po sobie rysy nietknięte, jakby wyrzeźbione z białego alabastru, które pożyczany, żywy krasił rumieniec. Białość tę płci podnosił kruczy włos, tego dnia bez pudru, ale ze staraniem związany. Postać zdawała się, mimo pełnych form kształtu, zarazem i silną. Zmrużonymi nieco oczyma popatrzała na pazia. — Franiu! — rzekła. — Idź do pani Braun, ja mam coś do mówienia z panem Henrykiem. Figlarnie spojrzało dziewczę na matkę, pokiwało główką i znikło. Wielka ochmistrzyni, poruszając żywo wachlarzem, zaczęła chodzić po sali i pochyliwszy się ku Brühlowi, rozmawiać z nim poufale. Brühl, z rękami w tył założonymi, szedł za nią raczej niż obok niej, okazując wielkie uszanowanie, chociaż parę razy przybliżył się aż nadto może blisko. Tej rozmowy tajemnej nawet obrazy, wiszące na ścianach, słyszeć nie mogły. W pół godziny po niej paź siedział w przedpokoju króla na krześle i drzemać się zdawał. Kategoria:Brühl